keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sodor Railway Repair
The Sodor Railway Repair is a Yellow Ballast Spreader That was Brought to Sodor to Spread Ballast on The Tracks. Bio: The Sodor Railway Repair was brought to Sodor by Sir Topham Hatt after BoCo tried to make a delivery of Cocoa. When He Brought him over, he introduced him to Gordon who was taking a "day off" from The Express for the Day. Gordon says hello to him but he finds out that he's a quiet fellow and doesn't like to talk much. Sir Topham Hatt says he'll do Though while a Diesel Shunter watches from The Shadows… In Claw of the Law, The Sodor Railway Repair was just sitting by The Brendam Drawbridge when Spencer, Splatter and Dodge came to get some answers about steam engines. Little did he know that The Sodor Railway Repair was quiet and didn't speak to Spencer, because of not getting answers: Spencer pushed The Sodor Railway Repair in the sea never to be seen again… In Season 12, Sir Topham Hatt Prepared a Search for The Sodor Railway Repair. When Ryan got pushed by some trucks by The Seaside, One of The Cars from The Sodor Railway Repair was seen Washed up by Land. Ryan tried to use this as an excuse to get him out of trouble since the events that Ryan told to Play Tricks on Stafford in order to stay on Sodor But was in Trouble by Sir Topham Hatt, so He Tried to Lied to him, But it soon Backfired. Later on, another diesel shunter from the Other Railway knocked off another car from The Sodor Railway Repair off The Rails! Ryan noticed this when he saw Sidney and the car beside him leading for perhaps the return of The Sodor Railway Repair… In Oliver's Eleven, The Sodor Railway Repair returned as Oliver had found him on the Other Railway. It is confirmed that the diesels had found him at the sea and takes him to the scrapyard. He Had also found Ben who had Gotten a Blue Coat of Paint, Caroline, Stephen, Victor and Flora. He Escaped with Ben and Eventually Escaped with The Sodor Railway Repair When Spencer apologized for his Mishap. Persona: The Sodor Railway Repair was quiet and shy which explains why he didn't talk much. Nonetheless, even though he hardly said a word: he made a lot of friends on Sodor. Basis: The Sodor Railway Repair is Based on a Knox Kershaw Ballast Spreader. Livery: The Sodor Railway Repair is Painted Yellow and carries the words "SODOR RAILWAY REPAIR" on his Side. Appearances *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: BoCo and the Cocoa (does not speak) *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Truckus Ruckus (one car seen only; mentioned), Sidney the Renegade (one car seen only; mentioned) and Vicarstown Takedown (''one car seen only; mentioned)'' *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: It's Good To Be Belle (cameo) *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Quarry Quest (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave (does not speak), *[[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Tyrannical Rex (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo) Specials: *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']]' (''does not speak)' *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']]' (does not speak)' '''He also appeared in a Discussion.' Trivia: *'The Sodor Railway Repair is also known as the Ballast Spreader Because of Being One.' *'The Sodor Railway Repair is one of the only engines to wear Glasses, The other is Whiff.' *'The Sodor Railway Repair is The only character from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures to never get a speaking role aside from the Sodor Bay Cargo Ship, Henrietta and other rolling stock except Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach and Toad.' *'Sir Topham Hatt had a close friendship with the Sodor Railway Repair.' Gallery: Sodor Railway Repair 1.png|Sodor Railway Repair and Sir Topham Hatt. Sodor Railway Repair 2.png|Sodor Railway Repair and Gordon. Sodor Railway Repair 3.png Sodor Railway Repair 4.png Sodor Railway Repair 5.png Sodor Railway Repair 6.png Sodor Railway Repair 7.png|Sodor Railway Repair in Claw of the Law. Sodor Railway Repair 8.png Sodor Railway Repair 9.png|Sodor Railway Repair and Spencer. Sodor Railway Repair 10.png Sodor Railway Repair's flatbed.png|Sodor Railway Repair's flatbed disappears in the sea. Sodor Railway Repair 11.png Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car.png|Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car disappears in the sea. Sodor Railway Repair 12.png Sodor Railway Repair 13.png Sodor Railway Repair 14.png|Sodor Railway Repair in the sea. Sodor Railway Repair 15.png Sodor Railway Repair 16.png|Sodor Railway Repair disappears. Ryan spots the Sodor Railway Repair's truck by the Drawbridge.png|Ryan spots the Sodor Railway Repair's flatbed by the drawbridge near Brendam. Sodor Railway Repair's car with stones.png Truckus Ruckus - Sir Topham Hatt finds Sodor Railway Repair's flatbed in the middle of a mishap with Ryan.png Captain recognizes the flatbed of Sodor Railway Repair.png Sidney the Renegade pic.png Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car beside a derailed Sidney.png|Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car beside a derailed Sidney. Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car off the rails.png Sodor Railway Repair and Sidney.png|Sidney with Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car. Sodor Railway Repair in Oliver's Eleven.png|Sodor Railway Repair in Oliver's Eleven. SodorRailwayRepairOliver'sEleven.png|Sodor Railway Repair and Oliver. Sodor Railway Repair in Oliver's Eleven1.png SodorRailwayRepair'sBasis.jpg|Sodor Railway Repair's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Glasses Category:1998 Category:Yellow Engines Category:Try me Category:Railway Series Only Category:Yellow Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:4 Wheels Category:Introduced in 1998 Category:Retired in 2002 Category:Convertible vehicles Category:Retired Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Non Rail Category:Unnamed Characters Category:New in 1998 Category:1998 Debuts Category:Yellow Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Male Characters Category:1998 Items Category:Non-front magnet Category:Engines that Work Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Shovel Lifts up and Down Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Sold in Packs Category:Introduced Category:Characters that are Introduced in 1998 Category:Items that are Introduced in 1998 Category:Items that Work Category:Yellow Non Rail Category:Railway Series Category:Characters that Work Category:Male Non Rail Category:Machines Category:Items Category:Yellow Try Me Category:Keekre24 Category:Yellow Road Vehicles Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Off Rail Characters Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Non Rail Category:Try Me Vehicles Category:Try Me Engines Category:Yellow Items Category:Yellow 1998 Category:Square Faces Category:Magnets Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Non TV Series Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Yellow Characters with Faces Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles